Wand
A wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels his or her magical powers, and thereby centralising the effects for more complex results. Most spells are done with the aid of wands, but it is possible to do spells without the use of wands. Wandless magic is, however, very difficult and requires much concentration and incredible skill; only truly advanced wizards are known to perform such magic. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince In addition, magic with a wand is mostly performed with an incantation, but nonverbal spells are also possible for more experienced wizards, and are a great deal more helpful in duelling, as the opponent has no way of knowing what spell one is planning to cast, and thus might not be able to adequately protect him- or herself in time. Wands are referred to as "quasi-sentient" because they are as close to animate as an inanimate object can get. This is because they are imbued with a great deal of magic.24 December 2007 PotterCast Interviews with J.K. Rowling Wands are manufactured and sold by wandmakers, the most famous of these in Great Britain being Ollivander and Gregorovitch. Each wand is made of a specific type of wood with a magical substance making up the core. Although the wand cores may come from the same creature, or the wood may come from the same tree, no two existing wands are exactly alike. The study of the history and the magical properties of wands is called wandlore. Acquiring a wand Most witches and wizards go to buy their first wand when they are eleven, just before starting their magical education. Most English wizards and witches get their wands at Ollivanders Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, where they may try out multiple wands until they find the one that suits them, or rather, the wand finds the wizard that suits it. Wands and wandlore Wandlore is a specific class of magic that refers to the history and magical properties of wands. Mr. Ollivander claims that it is a "complex and mysterious branch of magic."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The idea that a wand chooses the wizard is a part of wandlore, as is the idea that wands can switch allegiance. Materials Generally, wands are long, thin rods of wood with a magical substance embedded into their core. Some of the woods used include holly, sycamore, ebony, hawthorn, hazel, pear, oak, cherry, vine, rowan, cedar, ivy, rosewood, blackthorn, willow, elm, ash, mahogany, yew, birch, aspen, and elder. The cores that have been documented are phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, Veela hair, unicorn hair, Thestral tail hair, Kneazle whiskers, Troll whisker, and Kelpie hair''Pottermore. The wandmaker Garrick Ollivander mentioned that he did not use Veela hair, as it made for "temperamental" wands. It is possible that other magical substances may be used for cores, but none have yet been specified. Other important characteristics of a wand are its length and its rigidity, ranging from "unyielding" to "springy." All of these different factors have some effect on the overall use of the wand itself, but it is currently unknown what they actually indeed do. The characteristics of a wand also seem to have some influence over which kinds of magic the wand is particularly suited for. For example, James Potter's wand was excellent at Transfiguration, and Lily Evans' wand was described as being nice for Charms work. The exact process of making a wand is not known. Likely, it is as difficult and complex as wandlore itself. General wand properties In almost all documented cases, the wand chooses the wizard. This is due to the unique character of each wand, which must match that of the wizard, as the wizard may be impeded or not be able to perform magic if his or her wand's characters conflict, or the magic may be sub-par to magic performed with the wizard's own wand. Though according to Ollivander, wizardkind can channel their powers through almost anything, but optimum results can only be achieved with those they have a natural affinity for. When trying out different wands, a wand that is not suited to its wielder will usually not do anything at all. However, a warm feeling is an indication of when the wizard or witch chooses the right wand, and the wand sometimes emits a few sparks or does some similar small sign of magic.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' Since numbers have known magical properties, it's also possible that the wand's length have some symbolic meaning related to their owners, much like their core. For example, the wand of Tom Riddle, a reputed Dark wizard, measures 13½ inches, and thirteen is commonly an omen of misfortune or evil in the folklore and religion of various cultures around the world. with a broken wand.]] Wands are capable of changing masters. When a wand's master is disarmed, stunned, or killed, the wand may accept the old master's attacker as its new master, swaying its allegiance over to the wizard who won it from its preceding owner. This is mostly observed in the Elder Wand, which, according to Albus Dumbledore, only respects power. The Elder Wand will transfer its allegiance even if its defeated master is not in possession of it at the time. It is unknown if other wands share this trait. Most wands share an affinity with their masters and will not easily discontinue their allegiance with the previous master, if at all. Indeed it seems unlikely the original bond is severed; if it were, a defeated witch or wizard would be better served to acquire a new wand rather than continue using it, as it would no longer perform at its peak for them, yet this is not noted to happen. Furthermore, wands forcibly taken in circumstances of purely competitive or friendly nature, or are stolen without attacking the previous master will not change allegiance.Pottercast 131 Wands can be broken by spells or by physical damage. Wands in this condition will have greatly reduced magical abilities. Even when repaired, the wand's magic will not improve and the wand may break again while performing magic; if held together by something like Spellotape, then attempts to use the wand could even cause backfires. The Elder Wand is able to completely repair broken wands, although this ability may be lost if the current master (Harry Potter) dies undefeated, as most of the wand's power would disappear with him. Wands are quasi-sentient, meaning that while they cannot think or communicate like a human, they can perform certain actions through their own will. This could be how they choose their wizard/witch, and also explains how Harry's wand was able to act on its own against Voldemort. Rights of usage Non-human beings, such as goblins and house-elves, are prohibited from owning or using wands. For goblins in particular, this has been a point of contention with the wizarding community, and has been the cause of some outbreaks of violence. It is unknown if any formal prohibition exists against Muggles possessing a wand, as they would be unable to use them anyway, although it could be considered a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. During the last year of the Second Wizarding War, the British Ministry of Magic was overthrown by the Death Eaters, and new laws were put into effect. Muggle-born witches and wizards were regarded as having "stolen" their magic from "real" witches and wizards, and their wands were confiscated. Those who were not imprisoned were usually left destitute. Makers ]] ]] (speculated a wandmaker by Albus Dumbledore), but not proven or fact.]] .]] There are many makers of wands, but the best known, and most experienced in Britain is Ollivander. The wandmaking establishment has been making wands since 382 BC and is located in Diagon Alley, London. Mr. Ollivander went missing in the summer of 1996, until he was discovered by Harry, Ron and Hermione and rescued by the house-elf Dobby in 1998. He had been kidnapped by Death Eaters on Voldemort's orders. After their rescue, Ollivander provided Harry with information about the Elder Wand and about how a wand passes ownership. There were more British wandmakers, such as Jimmy Kiddell, but their wands were stated to be not as good as Ollivander's. Another notable wand maker was Gregorovitch, who had made the wand of Viktor Krum, and once wielded the Elder Wand. In 1997 he was tracked down and questioned by Voldemort in Voldemort's quest to find the Elder Wand. Once Voldemort finished questioning Gregorovitch, he murdered him. According to legend, Death created the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence, from the branch of an elder tree. Albus Dumbledore, however, believed it was more likely that the wand had been created by Antioch Peverell himself. Known wands harryswandlg.jpg|Harry Potter's wand ronswandlg.jpg|Ron Weasley's wand hermioneswandlg.jpg|Hermione Granger's wand nevilleswandlg.jpg|Neville Longbottom's wand wanddumb2_600.jpg|Albus Dumbledore's wand (The Elder Wand) Minerva McGonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall's wand Lord Voldemort's Wand.jpg|Lord Voldemort's wand Draco Malfoy wand.jpg|Draco Malfoy's wand, later used by Harry Potter Alastor Moody.jpg|Mad-Eye Moody's wand File:Snape'sWand.jpg|Severus Snape's wand Sirius Black wand.jpg|Sirius Black's wand Remus Lupin wand.jpg|Remus Lupin's wand Slug Wand.jpg|Horace Slughorn's wand Cho chang wand.jpg|Cho Chang's wand Fenrir wand 1.jpg|Fenrir Greyback's wand Cissy's_Wand.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy's wand (later used by her son, Draco) Fred and George Weasley's wand.jpg|Fred and George Weasley's wands wand.jpg|Dolores Umbridge's wand 0945.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange's first wand, later used by Hermione Granger bella.jpeg|Bellatrix Lestrange's second wand Lucius Malfoy's Wand.jpg|Lucius Malfoy's first wand, later used by Lord Voldemort Luciuswand2.jpg|Lucius Malfoy's second wand NN8280Lh.jpg|Alecto Carrow's wand 25923320_katie.jpg|Katie Bell's wand Nigelwand.jpg|Nigel Wolpert's wand NN8210Lh.jpg|Ginny Weasley's wand images1.jpg|Cedric Diggory's wand 41Y07UcWcEL.jpg|Fleur Delacour's wand Luna1stwand.jpg|Luna Lovegood's first wand imagesuy.jpg|Luna Lovegood's second wand 10765_l.jpg|Bill Weasley's wand Lavender's Wand.jpg|Lavender Brown's wand Percy's Wand.jpg|Percy Weasley's wand NN8250Lh.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks's wand Pomona Sprout's Wand.jpg|Pomona Sprout's wand Filius Flitwick's Wand.jpg|Filius Flitwick's wand Vincent Crabbe's Wand.jpg|Vincent Crabbe's wand Gregory Gyole's Wand.jpg|Gregory Goyle's wand Wand.JPG|Madam Pomfrey's wand Yaxley's_wand.JPG|Yaxley's wand Pius_Thicknesse's_wand.jpg|Pius Thicknesse's wand Sybillwand.jpg|Sybill Trelawney's wand 25923340_lovegood.jpg|Xenophilius Lovegood's wand ScabiorWand.jpg|Scabior's wand Molly's Wand.jpg|Molly Weasley's wand Arthurwand.jpg|Arthur Weasley's Wand NN8206Lh.jpg|James Potter's wand NN8242Lh.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour's wand NN8284Lh.jpg|Parvati Patil's wand Kingsley_Shacklebolt's_wand.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt's wand 25923376.jpg|Oliver Wood's wand Dungwand.jpg|Mundungus Fletcher's wand Deanwand.jpg|Dean Thomas's first wand NN8276Lh.jpg|Seamus Finnigan's wand NN8200Llh.jpg|Blackthorn wand, used by a Snatcher and then Harry Potter Gregorovitch's wand.jpg|Gregorovitch's first wand Grindelwald's wand.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald's wand Krumwand.jpg|Viktor Krum's wand 382729_244770512254106_226715670726257_668925_935105554_n.jpg|Peter Pettigrew's second wand Behind the scenes are shown as extremely long and thin.]] *Wands used in the Harry Potter films are shown to have clear handles for wizards to hold onto them such as the bone handle of Voldemort's yew wand. The books however do not describe such handles. In fact all the pictures by Mary GrandPré in the American editions depict all wands as thin rods. However this is only supported by Harry's feeling that his wand is a "strip of wood" compared to a dragon. (This is contradicted in the US hardcover edition of Deathly Hallows on page 343, during Voldemort's flashback of the night he murdered Lily and James. ..."he fingered the handle of his wand.") This may be however a reference to the end he uses to hold the wand. *Also, in the films, the wands are shown a couple of inches longer than they are shown in the books. The films seem to include more gestures when using a wand, not just waving it and pointing it. The different styles were shown properly in the film version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. *It is theorised that the wand's length is proportional to the wizard's height: the longer the wand, the taller the wizard, and the shorter the wand, the shorter the wizard. Although this pattern is generally supported (eg, Dolores Umbridge's short wand, Rubeus Hagrid's long wand) this may not always be the case. For example, Draco Malfoy, despite being tall, had a relatively short wand. However, J.K. Rowling stated that wands are generally shorter when witches or wizards are lacking in personality, rather than size. *J. K. Rowling used a Celtic calendar to assign certain types of woods to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter based on their birthdates.Extra Stuff at J.K. Rowling's Official Site .]] *In the first and second films, wands look quite plain. The appearance of wands drastically change in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, in which the wands are given distinctive shapes and carvings, reflecting the owner's personality. *Devon Murray, who plays Seamus Finnigan in the Harry Potter films, has the record for breaking the most prop wands. He broke eighty of them. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2:Behind the Magic *J.K. Rowling has said that Muggles cannot use a magic wand, yet residual power stored in a wand may discharge at odd moments, having potentially disastrous effects for a non-wizard.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real), pg 83 *Wands are often buried or burned when the owner dies.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real), pg 104 *The right to carry a wand at all times was established by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1692, when Muggle persecution was at its height and the wizards were planning their retreat into hiding.Quidditch Through the Ages (real), pg 28 *Although Harry's wand is known to be made of holly (an extremely light wood), his prop wand is significantly darker, suggesting a different wood. However, other wands appear to be varnished or coloured, so this isn't necessarily a break in continuity. Wood is a matte material so most if not all wands in the movies have some kind of colour treatment. *It is interesting to note that Viktor Krum's wand and Hermione Granger's first wand have the same length and the same core. *In the LEGO Harry Potter releases, wands were created using a repurpose of the lightsaber piece used for ''LEGO Star Wars''. The wands are thick, long and almost bigger than a character. *There was at least one known business that specialised in tuning wands to improve their performance. Repair services were also available. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references de:Zauberstab es:Varita fr:Baguette magique ru:Волшебная палочка fi:Taikasauva it:Bacchetta Category:Wands